WILLIAM BURNS ZACHARY'S PAW PATROL TABLET!!!
Violette: So we're just chilling at Lucy's house. Zachary: Grandma, something crazy happened at PAW Patrol! Violette: Oh really? William: Can we see? Violette: Sure! That was the only words that I honestly could make out at what was presented to me. Less than ten feet away from me, we're the bodies of Zuma, Rocky, and Marshall, or at least what was left of them. Zuma's head was hanging from one of the tree branches, his head had been ripped straight from his body, his spinal cord holding the dangling Pups head firmly on the branch. Zuma's face was mangled and disfigured. One of his eyes had been stabbed by a sharp rock, blood and eye juice still pouring from the mutilated eye socket. His lower jaw had been yanked and stretched to the point where it was completely dislodged from his skull, only being connected by a small slab of skin that hadn't been torn in the stretching process. His body laid in a bloody heap below his severed head, untouched and still intact. Rocky had been beaten numerous times with what I assume was a very large rock, his head being the main target of the brutal assault. Rocky's skull had completely split in half from the blunt trauma with chunks of brains seeping out of the cracked skull. The rest of the body was covered in teeth marks, with chunks of skin and muscle tissue removed, reveling the bones. Marshall had been completely ripped in half, with intestines, kidneys, and liver exposed. I immediately vomited after seeing this madness. My partner immediately called for back up on her radio, as I ran over towards the Pups to check for any signs of like. Obviously Zuma and Rocky were both long dead at this point, however Marshall was a different story all together. Violette: W-wow... I didn't knew PAW Patrol was that dark... William: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! THAT'S THE FINAL MISSION PAW PATROL CREEPYPASTA!!! Violette: WHAT?!?! Zachary: What's wrong? William: In a friendly voice Zachary where did you find that? Zachary: Some of the kids at daycare showed me it. And boy poor Chase is abused! Violette: Well please don't listen to it anymore. It is so scary! Zachary: But there's more! "You see, our ritual requires that all six sacrifices be of the same species, so Ryder wasn't going to be a part of the ritual. However, we did have some fun feeding him to Leon." "Who the hell Leon?" I asked Mayor Goodway immediately pointed at the beast that was in the cage. "That is Leon, he is one of the five guardians of hell , and is one of the gods of the underworld. He is our patron god that protects the town from great threats." "Your a sick bitch you know that?" I snapped at her, trying to get out of my restraints. She only giggled all the more, before she called up her pet Chickalitta. The young chicken was also dressed in a similar robe, and in her beak she held a sharp, wavy dagger. "Now." She said as she used the dagger to rip my shit off of my body "Where is the dog?" "Get fucked!" I said spitting in her face Mayor Goodway didn't look very impressed. She immediately placed the blade on my exposed chest and slashed at it at full force, causing me to scream out in agony, with cherry red blood pouring out of my open wound. "Again, where is Chase?" She said pointing the danger at me "Shove that dagger up your ass bitch!" I said spitting at her again She then started to slice into my skin, this time slower. I screamed out in agony, as I flailed my arms as best as I could to try and slip away from the pain. Thankfully one of the branches snapped slightly, rendering my arm with more movement than before. Mayor Goodway huffed before placing the edge of the blade to my neck. "I've tried being nice, now I'm not going to ask you again. Where. IS. chase? Violette: ZACHARY!!! STOP READING THOSE!!! Zachary: But Mayor Goodway looks hot in that robe! William: THAT'S IT!!! Takes tablet and goes outside Violette: Following William '''William what are you doing? '''William pours gasoline on the tablet Violette: WILLIAM NO!!! Zachary: Uncle William what are you doing? William: I'm going to show you a magic trick Zach! Zachary: Really? What's it about? William: This is how we stop Mayor Goodway from killing poor Mike! Violette: WILLIAM DON'T YOU DO IT!!! William sets the tablet on fire Violette: WILLIAM!!! THAT IS ZACHARY'S TABLET!!! Zachary: They're dying! William: That's the funny part! Now Mayor Goodway is dead! Zachary: EVERYONE IS DEAD!!! NOW HOW WILL OFFICER MIKE SAVE THE DAY?!?! Cries Lucy: '''Coming outside '''What is going on? William: I'm punishing Zachary. Lucy: WHAT DID HE DO?!?! William: HE WAS READING A DISTURBING CREEPYPASTA!!! Violette: But this is too extreme! Lucy: And he's going to be terrorized for life! William: I DON'T CARE!!! Violette: Come on, Zach. Say goodbye to Mayor Goodway and Officer Mike. Zachary: Goodbye, Mayor Goodway and Officer Mike... Violette: And you mister, we're having a talk! William: Whatever... Lucy: AND YOU OWE ZACH A NEW TABLET!!! William: WHATEVER! Violette: I'm turning this off... bye... Category:Fanfic